sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Anniversary Gala Informational Packet
Schedule of Events Note: Some of these are subject to change, based upon level of interest and the whim of the people! Just because there's an IC 'thing' happening on the books at one of these locations doesn't mean your character(s) are obligated to be /there/ if there's something they're more likely to be partaking in elsewhere. Just meant to act as an rp beacon to help inspire. Also, assume dinner, dancing, drinking is going to be a part of /every/ evening, not just Tuesday and Wednesday! Tuesday (Chianar Plaza) The plaza has been transformed into a secure expanse of festivity. The maglev station opens into a barricade, funneling all entries through four separate stations of weapon scanners and security personnel. Identical security checkpoints safeguard north, east, west, and south access routes to Chianar Plaza. Once inside, attendees are greeted warmly and handed a map of the city, schedule of events, and further information about local accommodations. A large stage has been constructed in front of the memorial statue, able to accommodate speakers and numerous performers alike. A line of marines, festooned in their dress uniform, secures a ring around the stage. A seemingly impossible number of chairs have been arranged in three colonnades, fanning out from the stage and into the central garden. The nearest dozen rows are reserved for various dignitaries and the like. There is amble standing room here and there, within range of hearing - thanks to state of the art speaker systems broadcasting throughout the plaza. A glorious food and beverage spread, numerous tables, and dance floor are all situated within the open-air pavilion, protected from the elements by a transparisteel dome. Additional food service, tables, and a larger, outdoor dance floor are arranged neatly throughout the gardens. The many water features provide soothing ambiance. *Opening Ceremony *Posthumous Awards *Dinner/Dance Wednesday (Organa Park) Colorful banners representing all NR member worlds of past and present flutter high upon the stone wall encircling this park. The presence of security is felt as heavily here as other areas of the active festivities. Lots of activities are afoot in Organa Park today. Endless booths and tents display cultural arts, foods, demonstrations, and games for the kiddies. Small stages cordoned off around the park mark points of theatrical interest, where performers will showcase their talents. In the center of the park, a large dance floor has been constructed, illuminated at night by suspended globes of ethereal light. *Cultural Festival –art displays and activities, cultural performers in theater and dance, poetry, etc from member worlds and affiliates around the galaxy *Ballroom Dance competition (Chianar Plaza) Thursday (Convention Center, Belleau-a-Lir): The Convention Center has been organized into a variety of staging arenas. In one section, flight simulators have been mounted temporarily to the floor. Polished hulls and models of StarOps craft adorn the surround to showcase some of the latest models. In another section, combat rings encircle heavily-padded sections of floor, where tournament combatants can grapple and melee to their hearts' content. The roof has been retracted, to allow amble viewing of the flight exhibitions passing in formation overhead. *StarOps flight exhibition (think air show) *Flight simulation competition – try your hand at flying X-Wing, Y-Wing, or A-Wing modeled fighters during a simulator tournament. Civilians are welcome to test their abilities against seasoned pilots. *Melee competition – Not all battles are won in the air! Enter the ring and go toe-to-toe with some of the Republic’s finest. Stages will be set for simple weapons (staff or wooden knife) and hand-to-hand combat. Friday (Chianar Plaza): The plaza has been transformed into a secure expanse of festivity. The maglev station opens into a barricade, funneling all entries through four separate stations of weapon scanners and security personnel. Identical security checkpoints safeguard north, east, west, and south access routes to Chianar Plaza. Once inside, attendees are greeted warmly and handed a map of the city, schedule of events, and further information about local accommodations. A large stage has been constructed in front of the memorial statue, able to accommodate speakers and numerous performers alike. A line of marines, festooned in their dress uniform, secures a ring around the stage. A seemingly impossible number of chairs have been arranged in three colonnades, fanning out from the stage and into the central garden. The nearest dozen rows are reserved for various dignitaries and the like. There is amble standing room here and there, within range of hearing - thanks to state of the art speaker systems broadcasting throughout the plaza. A glorious food and beverage spread, numerous tables, and dance floor are all situated within the open-air pavilion, protected from the elements by a transparisteel dome. Additional food service, tables, and a larger, outdoor dance floor are arranged neatly throughout the gardens. The many water features provide soothing ambiance. *In-Memoriam Services. Celebrating the sacrifices made by all who have fallen in the fight for freedom. A running display of names and faces of all missing or deceased members of the NR armed forces and civilian casualties of war with be projected above the Memorial Statue. Saturday (Chianar Plaza, Gov't Building) Standard desc applies for the Government Building. *Gov’t Meeting in Senatorial Chambers *Closing Ceremony and Awards Sunday (Wherever) This is RP overflow day to catch up with any scenes you didn't get to finish, recover from a week-long hangover, or whatever. It'll also reserve a space to act out some aftermath of Saturday's surprise. Musical Selections The event's auditory entertainment will consist of several genres of music, some of which will likely be performing simultaneously on different stages in different celebratory locations in the city, to accommodate a variety of tastes and age groups. Here are some examples of what your characters will be listening, dining, and possibly dancing to! CLASSIC Atmospheric (akin to a shownar lullaby) Coruscanti Waltz Dusk (slow and moody) Jatz Jizz-Wail Lift Tube (think 'elevator music') Smazzo (upbeat, percussive) Tree-Drum music FOR THE “YOUNG” CROWD Leap-Jump (loud, obnoxious, something akin to 'hard rock') Calypso (relaxed, tropical sort of beat, good for real rump shaking) OTHER Warbat (played by, and to entertain, Astromech Droids) Bands (non canonical): Here are a few of the made-up musical groups I've conjured to play at our event: Dooga Koro and the Ph’tones (named in honor of venerable Jedi Master of their species) Jizz Band Wartaki Tunes (Percussive Band from Wartaki archipelago on Kashyyk, utilizes many shells and other natural artifacts in their instrumentation) Crystal Harmonies (popular atmospheric-style band from Chandrila. Sound is reminiscent of wind song through crystalline, canyon formations.) Menu The extravagant feasts made available throughout the festivities will most often be buffet-style service, the exception being smaller, exclusive dinner meetings among dignitaries and such. In addition to pretty much any beverage possibly served on NR member worlds, or found in mainstream popularity, food items will include (but not limited to): Melahnese '''buffet - ''(expensive, exotic)'' ''' '''Skewered '''Gruuvan shaal ''('traditional Twi-lek dish – seasoned lizard meat and vegetables)'' ' ' 'Roast '''Gornt ' '''Poached Valaoi (crustaceans) in '''cream sauce ''' '''Drutash '''Grubs sautéed in spicy Warra Nut oil.' '''Drutash '''Grubs', live' '''Baked Bloat '''Eel ' Wuli '''Nut-'encrusted' Fish Patty ' '''T’surys topped with '''Spongewort ' '''Sulyet (minced purple coral worm, nudibranch, nexufish) & Purple Sourwort garnish Crab-Stuffed 'Creampuff ' 'Tuber '''Mash ' '''Peppered, '''Boiled Spigage ''' '''Fried '''Kajaka Root Salted Daro Root Funge-Bread Seedbread Forest-honey cakes Custard '''Bread Wasaka berry pudding Muja fruit Shuura 'fruit ' '''Emerald '''Grapes A variety of Soufflés